ToA Valentine
by saichan1989
Summary: It's valentine's day and Luke wanna have some fun with clueless Asch. Inspired by RP. Sorry for the bad grammar. I've made this before 'You Always Want It'. Thx 4 all d reviewers of that story! I can't thank you much


**Valentine**

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : Asch x Luke

"So, Asch… Can we meet now? Please… Pretty please! I need to meet you!"

Asch sighed in annoyance as he listened to the idiot's pleading. He's still on his way from Belkend that night and about to return to the Albiore III when he heard his replica's voice repeating his name. He tried to ignore it as much as he can, but the stupid dreck just won't give up. So when he reached Albiore, he decided to stop and leaned to it, replied him.

"Listen, replica! I'm busy right now! If it's not important, i—"

"But it is important! Asch, I'll wait for you in Grandchokmah!" and he cut the connection.

Damn replica.

Asch sighed again. Ginji came down from the Albiore III to wipe some dirt from the plane when he saw the God General sighed.

"What's wrong, Master Asch?"

"Huh? No—nothing…" Asch replied shortly. He thought over what his replica had requested to him. He knew he could just ignore the damn dreck. But, something on the back of his mind tell him to do the opposite.

"Ginji," he called the blonde man in front of him. "Take me to Grandchokmah."

--

The Albiore III landed smoothly on the field near the gates to Grandchokmah. After telling the pilot that he'll be staying in the capital, Asch went inside the gates and found that his replica was waiting for him there, leaning to the railing of the bridge as he looked up to the starry sky.

Asch walked along the bridge, approaching Luke hesitantly. When he reached beside Luke, he held the urge to give Luke a light touch on his shoulder. Instead, he stood beside the younger boy and called him, "Replica…"

Luke's eyes quickly turned to the source of the voice, and when he turned his face, it made Asch's eyes twitching a bit. His replica's expression seemed like it's almost empty, like he's longing for something. But when he saw Asch, he smiled from ear to ear warmly.

"You came, Asch! " said Luke, turned ever-so-happy as he hugged Asch tightly.

"Wha-replica, d-damn it! Stop that!" surprised by the sudden act, Asch's face turned light pink and pushed his counterpart away, but the shorter hair one kept his hands on top of Asch's shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you! I'm so glad…" Luke smiled and held Asch's hand. "I thought you'd never came because you took long."

"Yeah… Whatever… You are SUPPOSED to be happy because I have spent my precious time here with you," Asch grunted.

"Yeah! And I thank you for that! Anyway, are you hungry? I haven't eaten anything since this morning…" Luke blushed, and Asch had to admit that his replica looked cute that way.

"Hmm? Haven't eaten anything since this morning?!"

"Umm… yeah…"

Asch put his palm on his forehead. 'Man, can't he possibly be anymore stupid'' is running on his thoughts. He breathed deeply and raised one of his hand, offering it to Luke.

"Come on, let's buy something to eat."

Luke's face turned brighter pink as he accepted the hand and held it tightly, making his original turned his face away to hide the change on his own expression. The two redheads then walked away from the bridge and went deeper inside the floating imperial city.

--

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Asch asked along the way, his hand still held his counterpart tightly, afraid of losing him. The town was so full of people tonight, made Asch wondering why, especially for the fact that the crowd was dominated with couples of boys and girls cuddling to each other.

"Anything that can make me feel full!" Luke replied cheerfully.

"Huh?" Asch confusedly glanced toward the boy beside him but decided not to badmouth him as he just pull his replica to a small restaurant near them.

The restaurant was located near the shopping center. When they walked in, Asch could see more couples talking to each other warmly. Most of the girls would look pretty embarrassed as the boys held their hands and whispering to their ears. The girls would giggle with that and held the boys' other hand and they were looking to each other with the obvious affection. Asch could feel his ears burning with embarrassment.

'What the heck is going on here today?' he thought.

"Asch? Come on!" Asch felt his hand being pulled a bit and he followed Luke to sit around one of the empty tables left. Asch got up awhile to order two soba noodles to the counter then went back to the table.

The silent fell between the two redheads as Asch turned his attention from the replica and looking on the couples sitting around them. Luke tried to break the awkwardness as he talked about the things happened today with his team. Asch just listened to them carefully and sometimes replied with a 'Yeah' or 'I see'.

The orders finally came and Luke started to eat them greedily. 'He's really hungry huh' Asch thought and he ate his own noodle before it gets cold.

--

"Asch, it's really good! Thank you!" said Luke more cheerfully as he strecthed himself after they got out from the restaurant.

"No, it's okay. Lucky you, that I'm hungry too…" said Asch. "So, what do you wanna say? You haven't said anything inside," he continued.

"Well, i.. Wait—Asch, I want that ice cream! Can i?!" Luke ignored the question and dragged his original to the ice cream parlor nearby. Luke quickly asked for two chocolate cone ice creams and Asch was stuck to have to pay them because Luke's money was spent on the noodles.

"Thank you again!" Luke licked the choco ice cream. "It's delicious! I love choco!" he smiled.

Asch grunted, but couldn't help not to smile when he saw the sincere expression on Luke's face. Asch still didn't know what the shorter haired boy's up to, but he began to enjoy the peaceful moment between them, and he thought, it's not really bad to just relax a bit like this day. So he started to lick his own ice cream and felt the cold material went down to his throat.

But, Asch still wondering, what day is today? Why Luke want to meet him so badly today? So he's about to repeat the same question when...

"Asch," Luke suddenly called. "Come on, I wanna show you something. We're right on time…" Luke smiled warmly and then walked first to the open field near the Grandchokmah imperial castle. As Asch joined him with the other crowd that filled the open park that night, he heard a loud whistling noise and a boom, and the dark sky suddenly turned colourful.

"Firework?" Asch looked up to the beautiful flower made up by the firework.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Luke smiled again. The colourful firework lights reflected on his green orbs as they were watching another fireworks released to the sky.

Asch could feel his face warmed a bit, "Y-yeah… It's… pretty…" he replied. He quickly steal a glance on Luke and realized that his replica was paying his full attention to the fireworks, so Asch decided to secretly entwined their hands once again.

More fireworks released to the sky, sounds of whistling and boom filled the air, followed by the voices of the crowd standing there, excited by the display. The field was beginning to full with people coming to see the fireworks display. Even the couples Asch saw in the restaurant were joining the crowd too.

Asch could feel his replica tightened his grip around his hand. He looked up to Luke who's so excited, like a kid. Well, he IS after all. Asch smiled with that when he realized the cream near Luke's lips.

"Replica, the ice cream… They were on your cheek…"

"H-huh?" Luke surprised and blushed a little. "Ah… I didn't know that…" he ate one last bit of the cone and raised his hand to clean it but Asch's free hand quickly took a hold on it, Asch's ice cream fell down as he did so.

"Let me clean it," he said, and he leaned forward to lick the cream on Luke's cheek. Luke gasped on that. Asch's so close, too close in fact. He could feel Asch's warm breath on his cheek and his tongue licking the cream near his own lips.

"A-Asch…"

Asch didn't reply, and he didn't stop as he shifted himself and glued his lips with Luke's. Luke's body stiffened but soon he yielded to the kiss. Both of his hands were still tightly held by Asch that it hurts but he didn't mind. He just wanna feel those warm lips his original has.

They kissed so long that it felt like years. Asch licked Luke's lips a bit but he stopped as he could hear Luke's short breathing. So he stopped and bit Luke's bottom lips, "You're right, replica. The choco ice cream is indeed delicious…"

Luke's face turned as red as Asch's hair now. He's still breathing fast but he was longing to get another kiss again, when suddenly they heard a loud 'OOOOHHH' from the crowd.

Both of them looked up to the sky and found the biggest fireworks they ever seen shone brightly with the dark sky as its background. It was so big but yet it's still pretty. Everyone clapped their hands excitedly and soon the sound of clapping filled the air of Grandchokmah fully.

Both of the redheads smiled as the fireworks began to shine less brighter. Asch turned to Luke for awhile to found his replica smiling to him, handing him a box that filled with what it seemed as hand made chocolate.

"Well.. I guess we missed that last one.. But... Asch, happy valentine… H-here.. I made this today… I hope you like it.. And… Sorry for calling you today for something not important.."

'Valentine?' Asch thought and everything suddenly made sense to him. Luke's pleading to meet him, the couples acting strange in the restaurant… And the fireworks tonight…

"No, I guess it's fine…" He finally returned the smile and kissed his counterpart once again, then replied, "Thank you. Happy Valentine too replica…"

A/N : I ruined it! Aww... X(


End file.
